Friendship Is A Guarantee
by Mugiwara no Musuko
Summary: Chopper considers himself as a monster who will always be alone. However, after meeting a few kind people, Chopper begins to understand that no one is destined to be alone-it is a choice. (High school modern AU fic.)


**Chapter 1: Enter Freshman Year**

**Hey you guys. As you may already know, I'm starting up a story about Chopper's adventure through high school. I wanted to focus the story around Chopper because before he joined the crew, he was skeptical about Luffy and the others because of his history with humans. Plus, Chopper doesn't get much attention to me so I want to give him a time to shine. But enough about that! Here's the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and probably, I never will. It belongs Oda-sensei.**

* * *

><p>A school bus comes to a stop after reaching its destination, Paradise High, a public high school part of an independent school district that has enough space to fit four-hundred students. There were six buildings: the 100, 200, 300, and 400 Wings, a gymnasium, and an enormous cafeteria.<p>

When the school bus' doors opened, the students inside bursted out of the vehicle. Many people did or did not thank the bus driver for transporting them to the school, while the driver wished everyone a good day.

However, the bus driver's mood completely shifted to anger when she saw a certain _person_.

"What the hell?!" she shouted. "What's this thing doing on the bus?!" The driver grunted in exasperation and picked up the "thing" she was referring to. After hurling the "thing" out of the bus, she shouted, "No pets allowed!"

That "pet" was a reindeer named Tony Tony Chopper.

Now most people might say, "What the hell is a reindeer doing on a bus?" Well, the thing is that Chopper is not an ordinary reindeer. He is actually a blue-nosed human-reindeer hybrid that was granted the ability to walk and talk like a normal human. The reason for this is that after he was born, he ate a Devil Fruit, a mysterious and legendary fruit that gives its consumer strange powers. Chopper's fruit is the Hito Hito no Mi, a Zoan type Devil Fruit, which means he is a human-reindeer.

Chopper stands back up after recollecting his school supplies that fell out of his little backpack after he was thrown out of the bus. When he turned around to address the bus driver, she had already driven off. With a sad sigh, Chopper readjusts his pink hat and walks towards the school cafeteria.

Getting inside the cafeteria for him was a little difficult, though. Because of his toddler-sized body, he couldn't reach the door handle, and someone who had walked by didn't even bother to hold it open for him. So, he was forced to transform into a "more human version of himself" (his Heavy Point) via his Devil Fruit power, which increased his size and muscularity, allowing him to open the door.

After entering the building, however, Chopper was thrown disdainful glances from people who had witnessed his transformation. He quickly shifted back into his toddler form (a Brain Point) but this only made the other students become even more weirded out. As he walked towards a table, Chopper tried his best to ignore the comments that people made about him, but his enhanced hearing as a reindeer worked against him.

"What is that thing?"

"It was so small, but then it turned all big!"

"That thing is a monster!"

"Get away from that thing. You might get into deep shit if you talk to it."

"Is that a blue nose?"

Chopper kept a half-poker-faced expression, trying not to show how hurt he was. He hopped onto a chair at a table where no one was sitting and started twiddling with his hooves to distract himself from everyone else.

What he didn't hear someone say was that he looked really cute.

Within a few minutes, an unusually muscular old man entered the cafeteria and got everyone's attention.

"Attention students of Paradise High, this is Vice-Principal Garp," he loudly announced. Mr. Garp pointed his thumb outside towards the gym. "We're having a big assembly in there! Hurry up and get over there!"

All of the students obeyed Mr. Garp either out of fear or excitement. He looked like a very intimidating man. Wonder what the principal looks like...

Of course, because of his small stature, Chopper was the last one to leave the cafeteria. However, someone finally stood out to the little reindeer. A well built junior (who strangely did not wear a shirt and revealed his tattoos) with curly black hair held the door open for Chopper.

Chopper hesitated before saying, "Thank you, Mister..."

"No prob," the teen simply replied, and he closed the door after Chopper passed it and headed for the gym with his other friends.

This kind gesture took Chopper off guard. No one but Doctor or Doctorine were nice enough to so much as give him a compliment. But then, out of nowhere, someone shows up and helps him hold open the door. And the teenager didn't seem to notice or care that he was a talking animal.

It may seem like a trivial thing to others, but the little things like that are what matter the most. It reminds him that there are good people out there and that he isnt alone.

"It was nothing," he says to himself, dismissing his own thoughts. "It wasn't that serious..." _Why am I making such a big deal out of nothing?_

Lucky for him, Chopper was able to get into the gym before the door closed.

The gymnasium was completely crowded with students and faculty. There were five sections that divided the crowd. There were areas for each grade level and the staff to stand in. Chopper walked over to the freshman section and sat down on the floor like everyone else.

Chopper decided to use the time to take in his surroundings, And see what his fellow freshman look like. Behind him were two guys arguing with one another, calling each other insulting nicknames and threatening each other.

"What was that, you shitty Moss-Head?!" the blond boy angrily asks.

Chopper held back a laugh when he saw how the green-haired boy's nickname completely suited him. "You heard me, Curly Brows."

A fight ensued between both of them and Chopper became suddenly frightened. He was about to move himself somewhere else before someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Chopper looked up and saw a raven-haired girl with a kind smile on her face.

"Don't worry about Zoro and Sanji," she sincerely advised. "They fought all the time in middle school." Her smile widens. "My name is Robin. What's your name?"

Chopper felt a little uncomfortable by the sudden question. Once again, a human was acting kind towards him; something that doesn't usually happen. But this girl named Robin was looking at him expectantly, and Chopper couldn't just not say anything.

"Ch-Cho-Chopper," he answered sheepishly. _How could she know that I could speak? Does she not see what I look like?_

"Chopper?" she asks. Chopper confirms his name with a nod. "Wow, that's a neat name."

Chopper's eyes widen suddenly, and then he is blushing a deep red. "Just because you say that, it doesn't make me happy, you asshole!" He claps his hooves together and starts to dance awkwardly.

This sudden change of attention amuses Robin. "You're so cute." she giggles as she pets his hat. "I like you."

Yet again, Chopper is caught off guard. Now he's receiving compliments from humans! All previous encounters with humans before he came to this school resulted in him being insulted or hurt. Where are these nice people coming from?

Before either Chopper and Robin could speak, the principal had told everyone to quiet down and listen using his microphone. Some people, like Zoro and Sanji, were hit in the head and told to shut up and listen.

"Welcome, students!" the principal shouted. "To Paradise High! I, Mr. Newgate, welcome you!"

All of the juniors and seniors, who have been at the school the longest, began to cheer loudly while the freshman and sophomores were at a loss to what was happening.

"Now, as you all may know," Mr. Newgate continues. "Paradise High offers dorms for the students. So, everyone will be living on campus."

Chopper had a realization. _So that's why Doctorine said that I didn't need to come back home._ But, what kind of public school has dorms?

"The main office is in the 100 Wing," the principal added. "So head down there to get your room numbers. You'll also get your class schedules. They'll tell you everything when you get down there." He raised his fist into the air and shouted monstrously, "Now get over there!"

Everyone did as they were told and began to head for the office. Chopper and Robin also stood up and prepared to leave.

"It was nice meeting you, Chopper," Robin says while picking up her backpack. "I'll see you again, soon, I hope." She walks passed Chopper and goes to the exit.

"Yeah, okay," Chopper shyly called back. Robin simply turned her head towards him, smiled, and walked away again.

* * *

><p>By the time Chopper reached the 100 Wing, the line to the main office was already short. Everyone probably got there early so they could put their things down in their dormitory, and then head to class. Well, there was still enough time to do that anyway.<p>

When he reached the counter, he asked the receptionist for his class schedule.

"Um, excuse me?" Chopper asked. "I'm supposed to get a schedule from here, right?"

The woman behind the counter didn't bother to look up from her paperwork when she asked, "Your name?"

"Tony Tony Chopper."

The receptionist looked through a small stack of papers and chose one that presumably had Chopper's name on it. "Here you go," she said as she handed him the sheet. "The room number to your dorm is on there, too."

The young reindeer took the schedule and stared at it, engraving the room number into his mind. Room 134.

Chopper looked back at the woman. "Thank you very much," he said gratefully as he then walked away.

That was when the receptionist decided to actually look at him. "Your welco-" She stopped speaking when she saw that an animal was talking to her. She took off her glasses, wiped them clean, and put them back on. "Is that a talking raccoon dog?"

According to Chopper's schedule, the dormitory is located in the 400 Wing, which is apparently the largest building in the school. Of course this is the case, since it has to fit about four-hundred students, plus the staff members. There were five floors to the building, which probably means the four-hundred students are divided equally between any of the four floors while the staff live on their own story.

After entering the 400 Wing, Chopper discovered that the main lobby was on the same floor as where the staff lived: the first floor. He approached the second receptionist lady of the day, seeking information on how to get to his dorm.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Chopper said sweetly. "Could you show me how to get to the dorms?"

The young woman behind the counter is quite a beautiful person. She has brown hair that is put in a bun in the back and has bangs, and two strands of hair on the sides of her head that curl upwards. She wears glasses, a teal dress with a geometric pattern on the collar that has the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Strangely, she wears sandals and a brown and orange apron with an "X" pattern woven into it.

"Your dorm room?" she asked Chopper. "Of course I'll help you! What's your room number, little guy?"

Yet again, Chopper was take aback by the kindness of another human. Doesn't she notice that he is a talking fur ball?

"It's Room 134," Chopper shyly replied.

The girl smiled widely before typing on her desktop computer. "Gimme a sec, please." She seemed to be searching for something on the screen for about twenty seconds before she looked back at Chopper. "Oh, you're Cho-chan, right?"

_Cho-chan?_ Chopper wondered in confusion. He assumed that he had officially been given a nickname, so he just accepted it and nodded in response.

"Well, Cho-chan, here's a key to your room," the receptionist politely said before handing him the mentioned key. "By the way, my name's Yadoya."

The little reindeer warmly smiled. "Th-thank you, Yadoya..." She was such a nice person.

Chopper wasn't used to so much kindness from so many people. All of it made him feel warm inside. A single tear threatened to fall down his cheek, and he couldn't help himself from sniffling out loud.

Yadoya smiled sympathetically down at Chopper. "What's wrong, Cho-chan?"

The reindeer in question regained his senses and noticed that he was crying. "Oh, I'm sorry... I just..." He tried to wipe away his tears.

"It's okay," Yadoya said with understanding, making Chopper look up at her. "Listen. Don't worry about those people who make fun of you. They don't deserve to be your friend. But, I know for sure that someone will come around. Kay?"

Yadoya's wide grin fills Chopper with a new confidence and determination. It seemed that she understood how he felt somehow. "Okay..."

"Good, Cho-chan!" she cheered. "Okay then, enjoy your room and roommates! Buh-bye!"

Chopper nods and turns to leave. "Thanks again, Yadoya!"

Yadoya waves her new friend goodbye as he leaves and heads for the elevator. _You'll definitely have someone there for you. I'm sure of it, Cho-chan!_

* * *

><p>From the first floor, there were three other floors that the elevator could go to. The three upper levels contained one-hundred-fifty rooms while the first floor contained the first fifty rooms. So, Chopper's room, Room 134 fell between Rooms 101 through 150, which means he needs to go to the third floor.<p>

Upon arrival on the third floor, Chopper was taken aback by the beauty of the decor and attractions. The spot that everyone would surely be attracted to is the café that is just across from the elevator.

Then, out of nowhere, ruining the beautiful silence, came someone wearing an old straw hat rushing out of the elevator yelling something about being hungry.

"MEAT! I NEED MEAT! I'M SO HUNGRY!"

The boy zoomed passed Chopper, leaving the poor reindeer wobbling dizzily. After recovering, another boy with a ridiculously long nose chases after the other boy, yelling for him to wait up.

Chopper followed the pair out of curiosity, hoping that they were heading for the dormitory. His hopes were confirmed when he discovered a long row of rooms. The other two boys were gone, though, so they probably entered their own dorms.

The first room he saw had the number 137. The names listed on this dorm were Cutty Flam and Brook. Moving down to Room 136, the names were Zoro and Sanji's. Robin's name was on Room 135 along with two girls named Nami and Vivi.

Then, there was Room 134.

Chopper didn't bother looking at the list of names, and decided to just walk in. The door was locked, so he used his key to unlock it. Luckily, the doorknob was at a low height so he was actually able to open it.

When he walked in, however, he saw those same two boys from earlier in his dorm. The one who was hungry and the one with the long nose.

The boy with the long nose had a confused look on his face when he saw Chopper, while the hungry boy had sparkles in his eyes.

"Who're you?" they both asked.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think about the story so far? Good? Bad? If there were any errors that you noticed, I apologize for that. I did use my iPad to type.<strong>

**By the way, Yadoya is NOT MY OC. If you didn't know, she is a character made by Oda-sensei in _One Piece Unlimited World Red_.**

**Well, that's the first chapter, thanks for reading! I'll get started on the next chapter ASAP!**


End file.
